


There for you.

by bowiedriesen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, reassurance, robbe - Freeform, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, sanderdriesen, shower, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiedriesen/pseuds/bowiedriesen
Summary: sanders slowly coming out of one of his depressive episodes and robbe is there every step of the way.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	There for you.

i run my fingers through his soapy hair. it's difficult but i do it in the end. his body is limp against mine. pressed up against me closely, for support or comfort. i don't know which. he's been like this for the past few days, refusing to get out of bed and just looking blankly into space and not talking. i push him up by his shoulders slightly so we can move into a different more comfortable position. 

he rests his forehead against my chest. he doesn't say anything, so neither do i. we stand in silence letting the steam of the shower engulf us and the sound of the water drown out any of the background noise coming from the city. "i can hear your heartbeat" he whispers, almost impossible to hear under the harsh crashing of the water coming from the shower head. i don't say anything, i just smile and keep him close to me. protecting him from anything that might try to hurt him. 

Robbe thinks back to the morning that sander told him he never thought he would be loved, the first time sander ever seemed more than a bleach blonde, david bowie loving boy who dressed like an eboy. he showed a side to himself that he didn't show people or when he did, he regretted it instantly because nobody ever understands him. sander was so good and still is at masking his feelings. 

Robbe can't understand how anyone couldn't love sander. he loves everything about his boy. the sound of his laugh on a good day, the way that he still looks beautiful even when he has a tear stained face. the sound of his voice when he talks. the sparkle in his eyes when he looks at robbe, like he's the only person in the world. like he would do anything for that boy. he would. sander without a second thought would die for robbe. he loves him so much, nobody will ever know how much sander loves robbe.

"close your eyes, baby" robbe speaks lowly, not wanting to scare sander. not like he would anyway, robbe could never scare sander. he trust him too much. he knows that he would never hurt him. 

i watch as sander closes his eyes, his long lashes resting on his cheeks that are a deep shade of pink from the hot water and steam of the shower. i grab the small washcloth from the side and slowly ruin it over sanders face. not really washing him but comforting him. letting him know i'm here. eventually i drop the cloth to the floor and use my fingers to brush over his cheek. he leans into my hand, looking for more contact. i press my lips against his forehead. which is hard since he's taller than me, i stand on my tip toes and try my best to not topple over. 

i grab the conditioner, putting a large amount on my hand as sander watches me silently. i rub the contents into his hair, massaging my fingers on his scalp. he seems to like it as he lets out a low whimper and closes his eyes. he looks peaceful, something he hadn't looked for almost a whole week. 

i grab the sponge and run it over sanders entire body. starting from his neck and shoulders, paying attention to every inch of his body. moving down slowly to his back. sander turns around without being asked to and i let out a small thank you, thanking him for working with me and making things easier. i then move onto his chest. i press small kisses onto his kiss and stomach. kisses of love and promises of being with him forever. i can only hope that sander can read my love for him. once i've washed his legs too and made sure there was no soap or conditioner left in his hair we step out of the shower. i'm yet to wash myself but my main focus right now is sander. i can always come back and do myself later on in the day. 

i'm turning the heater on, when i turn back around i see sander stood behind me, wearing nothing. his arms wrapped around himself with his head dropped looking at the ground. he's shivering and shaking. my heart breaks at the sight. i try to ignore the fact that my god of a boyfriend is stood naked in front of me and tear my eyes of below his waist. this isn't the time for me to be doing this. 

i grab two towels. wrapping one around his large torso and then throwing one around his shoulders for extra warmth. zoe will probably moan about it and using more towels than i need when she cleans but that's the least of my worries right now. 

i usher him into the bedroom, luckily it's much warmer in here. sander sits down on the bed without being told to and waits patiently as i dig around my messy room to find some of sanders clothes that are clean. i make a mental note to wash some of sanders clothes tonight since he's running extremely low on clean ones. i walk over to him and dry him off with the towel. he stands and says nothing, just letting me dry him. i grab the boxers that i grabbed and he helps me this time. he nearly falls a few times. he hasn't even got up for days so he's unsteady on his feet. we put the rest of his clothes on, taking longer than usual since he struggled to get his pants up his legs and his shirt over his head but we got there in the end. 

"thank you, robbe." sander speaks for one of the few times tonight. "you don't need to thank me." robbe says into sanders damp hair. it's later on in the night now and sanders lay in bed with robbe, on top of sander. arms wrapped around his boyfriend, clinging onto him like a koala. normally robbe is the clingy one, not this time. when sanders having one of his episodes he's either extremely clingy or hates any contact. today is one of those days where he loves it. 

"i love you." sander says softly. muffled by robbes shirt. "i love you too, angel."

"is there anything else i can do for you?"robbe asks sander. robbe is desperate to be there and help sander as much as he possibly can. he kind of likes having someone rely on him. especially when it's sander. sander is normally the one looking after robbe and supporting him. it's nice for it to be the other way around sometimes. 

sander looks up at him, face tilted up. a small smile on his beautiful face. "croques?" sanders voice breaks slightly. his smile grows wider and robbes face lights up instantly at the sight of his boyfriend smiling. "although, yours are no where near as good as mine. but we will have to deal with it for today." he teases robbe. robbe says nothing else, he just kisses sander. glad to have some of his sarcasm back. he almost began to think he has lost his touch.


End file.
